Unbreakable Chains
by eragon10
Summary: When Jacen and Tenel Ka are torn apart by the war, Jacen will fight with everything he has to get back to her. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It belongs to the authors of the NJO series, I don't own anything.

Unbreakable Chains:

Chapter 1

It wasn't often that one of the greatest Jedi Knights who ever lived found themselves battling for their life against cobwebs. Sith, yes. Alien invaders, that too. But a dark, spider-infested interior room of a starship? Not likely. Yet, that's exactly what Jacen Solo found himself doing on a brisk, cool morning on Yavin 4. The ship's hatch was open, and the crispy, freshening breeze flowed around the young jedi as he struggled against the forces of dust and murk.

"Whew", Jacen grunted as he finished. "I suppose that's what I get when I take up Jaina's offer to help her out."

He leaned against the hard side wall of the hatch and wiped his face, straightening the loose brown jumpsuit he wore. Already a young man of 20, Jacen was above average height and lean, with a body fit from years of training. His mellow brown eyes swept the forest floor as he took in the sight of lush, dripping greenery and exotic plants of numerous colors.

His gaze wandered from one plant to the next, fixating itself upon each shrub's unique characteristics. One a spiky reddish-green, one smooth and purple, another with petals spiraling in the wind, and yet another with long red hair….

"Hello friend Jacen!"

Jacen whipped his head around so fast he almost cricked his neck.

Tenel Ka stifled a smile as he abruptly shoved the cleaning broom behind his back and ran his hand though his hair in a futile attempt to get the brown tousled strands outs of his face.

"Oh, hey there Tenel Ka!" Then Jacen's eyes glinted mischievously and he stood straight up with his hands at his side and his chin raised. "Uh, I mean, good morning your Majesty, your esteemed Highness, oh fair Princess of the Hapes Clus….oof!" He ended swiftly as the slim, tanned girl drove a fist into his stomach and stood smiling gently at him.

"Is there any time of day when you do not find time for jokes, friend Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked as she strode past him into the wide center room of the ship.

Jacen followed her, trying to conjure an air of injured grievance. "Oh, why doth thy lovely lady striketh me so?" He turned to face Tenel Ka, who was sitting on a soft couch looking up at him. "Does she not enjoy my company, then?"

Tenel Ka rose and glanced into the chocolate melting eyes. Her green scale armor shimmered in the piercing rays of the rising sun, casting thousands of tiny white flecks into every corner of the room. Her coppery red hair glowed in the light, like the bright red of setting suns. She smiled, and for Jacen, her radiant beauty would have struck dumb even the boldest of men. However, he valued his life, and wisely restrained himself from saying so.

Instead, he put his hands lightly on the warrior Princess's shoulders.

"How's your morning so far, Tenel Ka?" She raised up her own hands, and to Jacen's great shock and also pleasure rested them on his own shoulders.

However, her appearing smile vanished, to be replaced by a firm, hard look of intensity.

"Jacen, I fear I bring worrying news." Jacen, who was staring into her beautiful grey eyes, had still not realized the gravity of the look. "Umm, let me guess," he said. "My pet crab has escaped and wreaked havoc upon the entire Jedi Academy by the use of its tiny pincers, a spool of shimmerthread, and the entire toilet paper supply?" he replied.

Tenel Ka, from years of ignoring Jacen's awful puns and jokes, had the foresight to ignore his playful banter.

She lowered his hands from her shoulders and held them in her own soft ones. Jacen's heart skipped a few beats. _Ahhhh! She's holding my hand! Am I the luckiest guy in the entire universe, or…"_ He was cut off by her abrupt message.

"We are at war, my friend. Just this morning, Master Skywalker himself declared a state of emergency. The Yuuzhan Vong have began their conquest of the galaxy. Already, many planets have fallen to their crushing attacks."

Jacen's eyes widened in shock. The Jedi had been monitoring the alien species due to suspicious behavior in the past few months. Hardly anything was known about them.

He followed Tenel Ka as she led him out of the ship back to the Academy. Glancing behind him, Jacen knew that the soft, peaceful world as he knew it was about to change forever.

Luke Skywalker's gaze was unflinchingly hard as looked at the mass of hundreds of students, Knights, Masters, family and friends that had gathered before him on the Academy grounds.

"….We have been called upon to keep the peace once again in this time of distress and pain. The other worlds need us – we can feel their anguish as their lands are ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong. You already knew their nature when our peaceful diplomatic team that was sent to them returned to us in pieces. They have established a war on the galaxy, a war on peace, a war on truth, a war on other species, and a war on life itself. They will only be content once every single being in the entire cosmos follows their way of life and death and sacrifice."

His wife Mara stood behind him and nodded when he looked at her.

"You, my students and friends have been called upon by the Force to defend the honor of the weak and the oppressed. You are the only hope the galaxy has. You are the lanterns in this time of darkness. You are the beacons of hope, the guiding stars that lead the people to safety amidst confusion and chaos. Rise, my fellow Jedi and family, and take your place as the galaxy's saviors. Rise, and take the mantle of justice and peace. Rise, and defend what you hold most dear!"

His last words were drowned out by a wave of sound as everyone stood and cheered and clapped. Yet, a constricting force in the air tightened chests and caused worry and anxiety amongst the group. Nervous glances and sad looks were exchanged by many. The time to fight was at hand.

The smell of exhaust fuel and motor oil was heavy in the air of the enormous spaceship dock. Loving promises and vows were being exchanged between old friends and family. Starfighters were rising every minute to shoot into the air, headed to battle. Each one carried a loved one upon whose shoulders rested life-long bonds and love.

Leia and Han fought to control their emotions as they bid farewell to their children.

"They're still so young," murmured Leia into her husband's shoulder. "Yeah, but they know what has to be done, and they know that our thoughts will be with them," replied the grim Han.

Jacen stood tall and proud, handsome in his black and grey uniform with long sleeves, combat boots, and raised collar. "Mom, we're going to be fine" he pleaded as he peeled himself out of his mother's last embrace. He turned to his father and mirrored the famous crooked smile.

"I'll make you proud dad."

And suddenly, Leia found that she wasn't the only one having trouble holding back tears.

Han gazed into his son's face as his chest tightened. His breath caught in his throat, and his voice almost cracked as his heart pounded painfully against his ribs. He made no effort to stop the leaking, dripping tears that slid down his face.

"Jasa, you always made me proud. You wouldn't have to do anything, and I would still be the proudest that a man could ever be of his son."

Jacen shifted as Jaina and Anakin, who had already boarded their fighterships, blasted off into the air.

He looked his parents back in their eyes, knowing that this could possibly be the last time he ever saw them. Then, with a cocky smile he rounded the corner to the garage where his fighter was ready for him. And stopped dead in his tracks.

Tenel Ka was waiting for him with his bags in her arms. Cautiously, Jacen approached her and smiled nonchalantly, despite the fact that his heart was ripping out of his ribcage.

The warrior Princess handed him his bags slowly. "Jacen, you know that I have to leave back to Hapes, where I must lead my people."

Jacen looked at her quickly, sensing a strange note in her voice.

"I know, Tenel Ka." "That is where your place is, among the people that you love, where you can lead them."

The young woman stepped closer to him, so that he could smell the scent of her, and her hair whipped his arms in the wind.

"But friend Jacen, we will not be near each other for a while."

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for Jacen, and his chest burned with pain and inner fire. The wind seemed to freeze and the other sounds of people around them and running engines seemed to be muted. All he could hear was the sound of Tenel Ka breathing softly as she locked eyes with him.

"When will I see you again, Tenel Ka?"

She lowered her eyes hesitantly.

"When?"

Tenel Ka fidgeted with her hands, silent. A few moments later she raised her beautiful face back up to face him. _Oh, if only he knew that I would travel galaxies just to be with him. If only he knew that I had started loving him ever since I kissed him in the river that day, so many years ago._

"I – I hope soon," she replied as her voice came out hoarse and almost cracked. Finally unable to keep up the control she had over her emotions, a single tear leaked out of her eye and rolled down her face, falling onto Jacen's hand at his side.

He gazed at it in wonder, as the wet liquid trickled down his hand. A single sphere of perfection, perfect like the girl in front of him.

Both of them realized at once the love they had come to have for each other, in a rush of emotion and feelings.

And Jacen Solo smiled as he clasped her delicate hands in his own. If there was any one good thing he could see in this war, it was them, both of them, together.

He stepped into Tenel Ka's embrace.

"I love you, princess."

Tenel Ka lifted her head and kissed him softly and tenderly, full of love.

Then he stepped away as the sun flashed behind them, and climbed into the cockpit of his stealth fighter.

"Tenel Ka, I love you more than life itself. Whatever may happen, we will be back together again. I _will_ come back to you."

The young woman from Dathomir sighed as his fighter rose into the air and left. _Yes, Jacen, we will be together._

In a palace room of white marble and stone, in the royal court, Luke and Jaina stepped away from the body of the fallen warrior, Anakin Solo.

Han grasped Leia as she almost lost consciousness.

Then abruptly, she grabbed at Luke's robes. "But where's Jacen?"

Her brother lowered his eyes.

Jaina spoke softly in the Hapan room of peace and white and marble.

"He was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong…."

The Queen Mother of Hapes closed her eyes as her mind recalled her last meeting with her love, in the fightership dock on the Academy grounds.

His soft eyes, his brown tousled hair, his lopsided smile. _I will come back to you._ The last words he had ever spoken to her. She cried out as her heart seemed to crack into two, collapsing into the peaceful world of unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered seeing was Jaina leaping to catch her, the soft brown eyes of his in his sister's eyes.

Far away, light years away, the captured hero opened his eyes slowly. They were almost caked shut with blood and dirt. Jacen drew a ragged, ripped sleeve over his face. It felt like sand under his touch, and every breath he took seemed to plunge burning needles into his sides. His body was bound by a rope of thorns which drew gushing blood from every place the knots dug into his rough skin.

Then the crab armor boot snapped into his cheek, sending him sprawling onto the rigid floor.

The thorned face of the alien drew closer and mouth spoke, sounding like cracked rocks being dragged across chains. Harsh, metallic, brutal.

"Oh, but master Jeedai, we are going to keep you for some time." The laughter filled the room.

Jacen's mind whirled, helpless by the pain and agony and desperation. Isolation. He cast his Force presence around, searching for a familiar presence. None came. He was alone, ALONE!

Then soft words rose unbidden to his mind.

"_I – I hope soon."_

Her slanted, beautiful face and flaming red hair. Her touch, her scent, her feel.

And Jacen Solo smiled into the face of the brutal warrior in front of him as whips tore open his back, sending shards of spikes deep into his body.

_I'm not finished yet, Tenel Ka._

"I _will_ come back to you…."

If you enjoyed the story, or even if you didn't, please review. This is my first ever story, and I need to know if people want more. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable Chains:

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…still.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and the story continues.

Jacen was burning. His entire body was wracking with terrible, horrifying, obliviating pain. A pain which left no other conscious pain left in the mind. Day and night, the Yuuzhan Vong would teach him the value of their religion and ethics by subjecting him to the embrace of pain.

Deep sharp blade spikes that ripped the smooth skin and stuck, like thorns that never came out, hooks that dragged apart the skin itself. The acidic juices soaked him and left him screaming until he fainted.

He would have given anything, oh anything in the world just to be free of the pain, just for a second. A moment of blissful relief, where cool winds would sway and lull him to sleep. A shadowy forest where the leaves would fan him with delicious breezes, so sweet and gentle. The ground would be like the softest of shimmersilk, so that lying on it would feel akin to floating in the air.

In his mind, Jacen would travel the depths of his conscious in order to escape the terrifying misery his physical presence was subjected to.

He was a lost soul that drifted through mystical lands and wandered the pathways of the Force. Sometimes he would fly through nebulas and witness the crushing power of stars. Other times, he would sink to the depths of clear oceans where bright spotted creatures lay hidden. And the lure of such a beautiful captivating heaven was so enticing. So enticing. So…..

_Lay down, Jacen. Just sleep forever, and stay here protected and safe. Explore all the wonders of the Force, and its mysterious roads._

His mind would beg him, plead with him to remain just a second longer, just one more in order to soak up the amazing sights it could go to.

Throughout all the galaxies and worlds he would go to, one always eluded him.

It was a pathway, a bridge, a rope bridge. Sometimes it was a ladder atop a pit, other times a swaying bridge leading from lush, firm farmland to a sheer blue orb of light.

Jacen would step on the bridge, and look below it. A multitude of stars and lights and souls and colors with dripping enrichment would greet him. Red-blue-yellow-black-green-brown-purple-white. Like in hyperspace, where the stars streaked by at incredible speeds, leaving only glimpses of white and colored streaks that vanished the instant Jacen focused on them.

But Jacen always woke up. He would, through sheer strength of will, drag himself up the layers of sleep and deception his conscious had created for itself. From the safe haven to the old world of hurt and anguish and blue-black-dripping-tearing-ripping-shredding-overwhelming pain.

Tightly squeezed by the Embrace of Pain, pressed so severely that his chest pounded with the pain of a mountain on it. And Jacen would breathe slowly, trickling breaths like raindrops dripping, one by one, into a single cup. Drip, breath. Drip, breath. A tiny sliver of air, every few seconds would bypass the crushing pain and ease its way into Jacen's lungs.

His vision would turn tinted blue, then black stars would appear in the sandy surroundings, then flashing lights of vibrant life as it thrived near him. Then, when the needles would work their way into his body and release the biting-killing-sharp-black-evil acid into his body, so that despite his almost-unconsciousness state, his body would rack back and forth, thrashing, but tightly bound, unable to move, the life being squeezed out, and the spikes digging deeper, deeper, deeper…..

Then Jacen would retreat to the safe haven of his mind, where he teetered on the brink of an abyss, on the beginning of a long, long trail. He paused for a moment and stepped away from the abyss's edge, and opened his eyes physically. They dragged themselves open, and he reached out with the Force to free himself, but felt nothing.

He would try once again, ignoring the furious pain that ravaged him, and would try so hard, so hard, for himself, _for her_, but even after the last powerful push he sent with his mind, he felt nothing.

Utter exhaustion settled in, and Jacen closed his eyes, and tumbled wearily down the edge of the abyss, a floating phantom, a welcome visitor.

Racing through vortexes and under the surface of the earth, where hot bubbling magma cheerily greeted him, and yellow fumes rose to mingle with the hot red air. The lava flowed in a golden river, as a river of honey, so tightly packed together and oozed in a narrow stream through the crispy brown ground.

Jacen strolled along the lava bank and settled down on the shore. He stretched his legs in the brightly lit tunnel, laying on his back and allowing the searingly toasty magma ooze in between his toes, like warm, gushy mud. His back lay still on the firm, springy floor. Bliss.

A state of utter contentment washed over him, and he allowed himself a peaceful smile as he sat up, leaning back on his elbows and enjoying the natural sauna.

His eyes drifted across the expansive plain in front of him – warm, cheery, like cozying in front of an old-fashioned fireplace. Like the ones that his mother used to tell him about.

His mother….warm hugs….hot drinks…..comforting perfume…love

Abruptly, Jacen was jolted by a lightning bolt of flashing light that tore through his settled conscious and forced him back to reality. The Force was warning him.

He looked down and saw the glowing tunnel travel farther and farther away as he was pulled up the long abyss by his mind.

Desperately, Jacen scrambled against the slippery floor of the abyss, grabbing hold of the loose marble rock underneath his fingers.

"No, I don't want to go!" he yelled. He pushed himself with all the force of his mind towards his warm resting place, but the outer tendrils of his mind yanked him unmercifully towards the surface of the abyss.

"Come back!" Jacen screamed, and he raged like a madman against the call of the Force.

"I want to stay….!"

And then his real eyes snapped open a second before a large, crude boot descended upon his face.

_Hey, that looks kinds like a….oh kriff!_

Jacen tugged his body aside, but the spiky chains held him fastened as the boot cracked on his nose, shattering it.

Blood spurted like paint from a bottle in all directions. Red liquid that splattered his worn rags and arms.

The face of a monster came into view. Ugly, cracked, and jagged features of the Yuuzhan Vong warrior appeared before Jacen's eyes.

"Human, you have not died yet!"

_No kidding._

"We gave you the full dosage of pain, but you survived."

_Evidently._

"Well, it's good because you fellow prisoners are hungry!" the alien hissed. "And they need you!"

_Fellow what? I'm not alone?_

Jacen didn't move a muscle as the alien warrior stripped the tentacle, bony chains from his body.

A few quick jerks and the Embrace of Pain was lifted from him. The entire contraption was stripped brutally from his body, like dragging cloth over a thorn bush. Yet, it was the best feeling Jacen had ever felt.

It was like heaven, beyond relief. Like being taken from a dry, searing desert of thorns and heat and misery and dunked in a cool, refreshing river.

Jacen gasped as his lungs shrieked, desperate to draw more air in, cool soft air that massaged his insides as it poured in like a waterfall.

He looked around as he stumbled to his feet, dragged up by the Yuuzhan Vong male. He unsteadily swayed on the spot, stars dancing in his vision, and blood still on his body. He was standing in a huge, sandy desert, quite unlike the lush vegetation that the Yuuzhan Vong lived in.

"You are standing in the training grounds, human!" the warrior spoke. "This is a special place where prisoners are kept."

"Go, and join your fellow comrades!"

Jacen was shoved towards a large wooden type of cage, 50 feet long, and equally as wide. The bars of the jail were thin but firm, so that it was very easy to look both inside the cage from the outside, and outside the cage from the inside. A wooden trough of dirty water stood in a distant corner. The rest of the space was occupied by a number of grimy, thin males and females.

It was here that Jacen found himself pushed, and as he stumbled inside, the Yuuzhan Vong locked the cage from the outside with a heavy natural padlock, and strode off with a dire warning.

"The first fight will be tomorrow early morning – if you survive, your people will eat."

*Break*

Jacen tentatively looked around him. The people slowly straggled towards him, pity in their eyes. They were a ragtag bunch of grimy, tired women and men. The hard ground cracked underneath his feet as he stepped forward and introduced himself.

A man of tall stature and an air of authority stepped out of the crowd, dressed in a worn, but well-kept Galactic Alliance uniform.

"Greetings, fellow prisoner," he instigated, "my name is Lothar, and I represent the people of this prison."

Jacen, despite multiple pains across his aching body, managed to shift himself upright.

"I am Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, and I was on a mission on Mrkyr when I was captured and brought here. What do they do with you prisoners?"

Lothar gestured with his right hand to a spot about thirty feet away from the cage, where another cage was situated. This one was made of similar strong wood and also could be seen from the outside. A mass of about twenty alien species, Twi'leks, Rodians, and various other humanoids were standing up, gripping the bars of their cage, engrossed in a peculiar sight.

They were staring at a large sandy pit about twenty feet long, and equally as long, situated between the two cages. The pit was lined with gray rocks of about a foot in height, and was empty, save for two flags in the center, standing erect. One rippled with a blue drapery, and the other was sewn with green cloth. They were crossed and dipped downwards, like two people leaning against each other.

Jacen also stared, intrigued. He turned to Lothar.

"What is that?"

Lother smiled grimly.

"That, Jacen, is our doom. Allow me to elaborate. The Yuuzhan Vong seek to kill all of us, but only very slowly and painfully. They believe in a twisted form of survival of the fittest, where only the strongest may live. Hence, every three days, two people from each side are forced to fight, unarmed, until one is defeated, and unconscious. The winner gets food for his entire cage, which will last until the next fight. However, the other side gets only water. In between the fights, both camps are subject to extreme physical labor, doing construction work in the heat. This weakens our bodies, and the group with no food suffers immensely. The last time there was a fight, a Twi'lek beat our champion. Our people are hungry and many might not last until we get food again."

Jacen was visibly shaken. He rested his forehead on one of the wooden bars.

"Lothar, why are we separated from the nonhumans?"

Lothar once again offered his grim smile.

"Ah, now that's what they want, isn't it? Fighting and hate in between the prisoner camps, to sow discord amongst us. Everyone prisoner in this area, human and nonhuman, was a soldier or supporter of the Galactic Alliance. Once our bonds of loyalty are broken, then we can never struggle together again.

Lothar pointed to a rusted silver bell on a stand that stood near the fight pit. A sign above it read 'Defector's Bell'.

"And those who cannot stand this torture game anymore ring that bell, whereupon they are fed and entered into the Yuuzhan Vong army as foot soldiers."

Jacen closed his eyes. "Who would do such a thing, give up their loyalty and join the enemy?"

Lothar turned to face him fully and lowered his voice, so that the other prisoners couldn't hear.

"Knight Jacen, you may be a Jedi, but you will find that even the wisest, even the strongest will crack eventually. It's only a matter of time for several of us. Look."

Jacen followed Lothar's gesture and saw an elderly man crawling across the hot ground slowly to reach for the water pail. Judging by the man's condition, Jacen knew that he was very close to death. He reached out in his mind with the Force. He was shocked to find a completely destroyed mentality and sense of abandon, of lost hope. The old man was clearly ready to give up.

"Meyer has been here the longest of all of us, and has spent almost a year in captivity. I remember when he was fresh and strong, full of perseverance and determination. He was like a father to all of us, one who bolstered our moral even in the darkest of times. Two weeks ago, he was taken to Mavris, the Yuuzhan Vong who manages the prisoner of war camp. Meyer never told us what happened that day, but when he came back, he was broken man, devoid of hope, disillusioned, claiming that all was lost, and that we would all die. It was very bad for the rest of the prisoners to take. He was their leader, and his fall left many desperate. That is why I offered to fight as many battles as I could. Now, here we are, doomed to struggle until we break."

Jacen sensed the deep feelings that Lothar had pushed very deep inside himself, covered by a mantle of hardness and determination. He was afraid. Not for himself, but for his people. Jacen stood still in the silence, the dry air searing his skin as the sun dipped over the horizon, projecting beautiful reddish-pink beams across the two men as the other prisoners lay down on scraps of cloth and fell asleep.

Hours later, after Lothar had shown him to a corner and gifted him a thin blanket, Jacen cast his tired eyes across the soldier's sleeping form. The air was cool now, and fanned gently across his face, the dark blue inky sky above, lit up by hundreds of twinkling stars that seemed like numerous shining eyes gazing down upon him. Deep, shining eyes of gray….

Wrapped deep in the layers of his own mind, Jacen tumbled down the abyss back to the warm tunnels of lava, where he lay comfortably down on the bank like the day before. Steam rose around him like a snug blanket, and he rubbed his hands across the warm ground. He lay his head down on the ground, his feet cozy in the small waves of lava that lapped at his legs. This was favorite dream setting, where no matter how bad a situation he was really in, he could come here to escape in the lands of the Force.

Through the thick air Jacen caught sight of a shimmering object that floated like a hummingbird, twinkling like a star. Intrigued, he got up off his elbows and got to his feet. The little star object moved like a floating ball and drifted away through the tunnel. "Hey, wait up!" Jacen walked quickly, following the star. It led him through a dimly lit tunnel to a ladder that trailed upwards to the surface above the lava setting. Jacen quickly grasped the rungs of the ladder and scaled up, moving faster to keep up with the star. When his head emerged above the ground at the top of the level, his breath caught in his throat.

He was surrounded by a multitude of flashing colors that streaked like hyperspace around him. In front lay the rope bridge that stretched across a never ending hole. At the other end of the rope bridge was a dark vortex. Jacen started in surprise. He knew this place! The setting which always evaded him. He knew that he had to get across the bridge before it vanished. Jacen stepped on to the rope bridge, grasping the sides with his hands to steady himself. Carefully, he placed his feet forward and started across. The frayed rope squeaked as he trudged along, shuffling quickly as fast as he could without falling off. A few mis-steps and a huge lurch later, Jacen stood before the swirling vortex. Turning back, he gasped as the streaking colors seemed to slow down to a standstill, until they resembled the night sky. All time seemed to freeze. A gentle breeze wafted across his face, and the Force told that he was doing the right thing. Without further delay, Jacen turned back and stepped into the black vortex.

*Break*

Well, this was rather a long one, but very fun to write. As a new author, I need all the reviews I can get, and I need to see if people want me to continue the saga. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable Chains:

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I know nothing…uh…I mean, I own nothing. The song belongs to Mr. Brown, and is aptly named "Forever".

Author's Note: Exciting mental adventures and the struggle continue. Please review if you want more.

His hands shielding his eyes from the intense white light that gazed down on him, Jacen stumbled into a clearing. He tentatively took a look around at the green foliage around him. Trees and plant life, coupled with tweeting bright birds and soft moss underfoot, greeted him as he took a few steps forward. It appeared to be a setting of harmony and peace, but also seized Jacen with a sense of strange nostalgia. Jacen shook his head to clear the nostalgic feeling that had gripped his stomach. _What? Why am I feeling like this?_

He decided to follow a clear dirt trail that stooped off to the right, wondering where the Force was guiding him now. He brushed off his graying jumpsuit and started off at a slow walk, ambling along the trail. The trees seemed to line the path, as if in a picture where the end of the trail stretched off into the distance and the viewer was escorted by a pair of trees, one on either side. Jacen sniffed deeply, and scent of cloying tree bark mingled with the fresh smell of the dirt under his leather boots. It was a strange smell, to be certain. Yet, he could have sworn that it was very familiar. _How odd._

As he rounded a turn, the foliage thinned and the trees took on a lighter shade, as the atmosphere slowly adjusted to the sunny weather of a calm summer. Jacen stepped around the bend in the trail, and once again had to throw up his hand to ward off the bright midmorning sun that pierced the grassy lawn in front of him. As his got accustomed to the shining brightness, rather than the dark deep shade of the woods, Jacen came to an abrupt halt. Before him, majestically standing in the middle of the lawn, was a tall, grand structure. But not just any tall, grand structure. _I know this place_, Jacen thought in wonder. It was the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4, where he had grown up and trained with his lifelong friends. It seemed forlorn, gray and dusty as ever.

Jacen took in a deep gasp of air as he realized that he was no longer alone.

In front of the temple, a crowd of young Jedi children, around ten years of age, were practicing with long firm plastic rods. They were assembled in pairs, all watched by a young man with blond hair who was trying to contain his laughter as his young charges whacked each other clumsily with the rods. _Uncle Luke._

Jacen stood mesmerized in wonder as an old memory, which seemed ancient now, played itself out before him. He stood in front of the entire procession, yet no one seemed to notice his presence.

_Young Jacen extended his chubby hand towards his dueling partner, a very pretty girl with deep red hair that was held behind her head in braids. She was roughly the same height as him, but not as soft. She looked slim and firm, with a straight face that seemed to be set in stone. _

"_Hi, what's your name? I'm Jacen."_ _The girl cautiously extended her own hand towards him, and they shook solemnly, for all the world like a pair of wary adults. _

"_My name is Tenel Ka." _

_Jacen was fascinated by her very attractive features, and hoping to pass off one of his dad's famous smiles, grinned lopsidedly at her. She neither smiled back, nor gave any reaction to his friendly demeanor. Instead, she swung her rod around, smacking Jacen on the wrist. Startled, he dropped his own weapon as she drilled him in the stomach and brought up her own to rest it underneath his chin._

"_Hey, you cheated! I wasn't ready yet!" Jacen exclaimed, surprised by the pretty girl's skill._

_The girl gave him a stern look. "You should always be ready for anything." She dropped back into her ready stance, rod held on front of her. Jacen, however, had a womanizing reputation to uphold, already well established at his tender age. He wasn't going to accept defeat from this girl, now matter how nice her eyes looked, and the way her hair bounced in its ponytail. He suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach with his hands and groaning loudly. _

_Tenel Ka didn't react. "I know you're faking, Jacen."_

_Jacen then proceed to make a huge show of his 'pain' and started to crawl about pitifully on the floor, retching and gasping for air. He moaned about the loss of his innocence and the battle wound he had just acquired. "Help me, Tenel Ka, I think I'm dying!" His moans grew quieter and quieter until they faded off, and he dramatically fluttered his eyelids before closing them gently, lying still and motionless on the ground. _

_Tenel Ka raised a delicate eyebrow and crossed her arms. _

_Jacen, still awaiting some feminine attention, hopefully peeked out through one eye. Tenel Ka had still not moved. Fine, he thought. After all, desperate times call for desperate measures. He curled himself into a ball, and threw out one arm in Tenel Ka's direction. _

"_Uh, I think my wound is cawterizing!" Help me, quick!" Tenel Ka's ears perked up at this new word. _

"_What does that mean, Jacen?" _

_Jacen grinned in his head. Oh boy, I think I'm winning her over…_

"_Well, Tenel Ka, my uncle Luke had it when his arm was cut off by Darth Vader. It's when a sith hurts you so bad, your spleen starts to fail, causing your blood flow eateries to shrink and you can't breathe anymore!"_

_Tenel Ka was certainly impressed by her friend's technical description. "Really?"_

"_Yup, it hurts so bad, Tenel Ka, that I think I'm going to die now…ughh…the pain." _

_Tenel Ka rushed over and knelt by Jacen's side. "It's ok, Jacen, I'll just call Master Skywalker, and he'll…"_

_Jacen grabbed her hand, inwardly cheering himself on. "No, do you want him to get affected too?" Tenel Ka covered her mouth with her other hand. "How long does it take to kill you, Jacen?"_

_Jacen was about to die of silent laughter, and knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Oh, you sly dog, you, he thought. If only dad could see me now. Jacen stared deeply into Tenel Ka's eyes. He grimaced as he moved slowly towards her. "I only have a few minutes, now Tenel Ka." _

_She gasped and shook her head._

_Jacen continued, loving every second of her concern. "Yeah, when they bury me, tell my mom that I love her, and tell my dad that I'm sorry I never could become the great son that he could be…" Tenel Ka interrupted quickly. "Don't say that Jacen, I'm sure he is very proud of you."_

_She placed her hand on Jacen's forehead gently. Jacen was now in seventh heaven._

"_And tell Jaina that I hid her stuffed nerf in my room, so she'll find it there. And tell everyone that I was killed by a huge cawterization, and I fought till the end…"_

_He gave one last gasp and pretended to draw his last breath, letting his hand fall to the ground. Tenel Ka shrieked and sprinted over to Luke, and dragged him over to where Jacen lay. _

"_Quick, master Skywalker, we have to get him to the medical center, fast!"_

_Luke knelt down by the body of his nephew and frowned. He noticed Jacen's hand move slightly. Luke looked back at Tenel Ka's anxious face, then back at Jacen's, who was by now fighting a losing battle to keep from smiling, even as his eyes remained closed. _

_Luke leaned over and poked Jacen in the ribs, tickling his side. Jacen erupted in laughter, clutching his side and howling with mirth, tossing and turning on the floor, helpless in his condition. Tenel Ka's face was still uncomprehendingly blank. She watched silently as Jacen's face turned red and tears began leaking out of his eyes, barely able to breathe between the chuckles. "Oh man, Uncle Luke, I got her, I got her so good!" Luke couldn't hold back a smile at his nephew's antics. He took a step back as realization spread over Tenel Ka's face. She blushed furiously as she realized how she had been tricked. Slowly, she advanced on Jacen. "Jacen, you trickster! You…you..ohhh, forget it!" Tenel Ka turned and stomped away, her hands clenched in fists. Why was she so upset? Was it because he was the first person who had drawn any emotion out of her? She tossed her head as she stomped off away from him. Oh, why did she care? He was just a silly boy any way. _

_Tenel Ka continued walking away until she heard Jacen's voice. "Hey, don't go away, Tenel Ka! I was only kidding! I'm really sorry, please don't get mad at me. I've never really seen any girl as pretty as you, and I just wanted to be friends." _

_Tenel Ka stopped walking away, but refused to acknowledge him, her back still to him as he continued his apology. A huge blush once again spread across her face. He thought she was pretty? She shifted from one foot to another slightly. "It's ok," she sighed. _

_Jacen, however, couldn't resist getting the last word. "Man, Uncle Luke, you should've seen her face when she put her hand on my forehead!" he managed, before Luke shushed him._

_This time, Tenel Ka did leave in fury. "I'm never talking to you again!" He was so exasperating, that boy! she thought furiously. Her face was still a little pink. Yet, did he really mean that? Pretty? She wondered. Though her anger at him was still not completely gone, she allowed herself a small smile as she walked away towards the forest._

*Break

The older Jacen, standing nearby, reached out a hand towards his memories, as if to grab them, cherish them, hold them…Suddenly, the wind started blowing gently, a light breeze that encompassed the surroundings. It blew over the grounds, growing in strength until it seemed to Jacen that his younger self, uncle, and Tenel Ka seemed to shimmer, like a hologram that had a bad connection. Jacen watched, transfixed, as the memory seemed to sparkle and lose its color, the vibrant life of color leached from it slowly by the wind. Jacen, his hand still outstretched, started to run towards the memory, fearing that it might disappear before he could reach it. His boots dug into the soft turf underneath as his lungs heaved and ached. Sprinting forward, he put on one final burst of speed, both hands now outstretched. He skidded to a stop as he reached the three people that were slowly fading away, carried yonder by the breeze. Jacen reached out and placed his hand on the young Tenel Ka's shoulder, feeling her firm arm under his touch. She turned around, startling him with those deep, serious gray eyes. A slow smile spread across her face, and she reached up to rest her hand on Jacen's cheek.

The wind was now picking up fast, tree leaves thrashed violently amidst the gusts. It slammed into Jacen's eyes with the force of a typhoon, leaving him blinking his eyes rapidly, and forcing him to shield his face with his arms. The force of the blasting air buffeted him, rocking him backwards, and he stumbled, losing sight of Tenel Ka. When he glanced back up again, she was barely there. His younger self and Luke, as well as the rest of the class had already gone. The pretty young girl looked into Jacen's solemn gaze one more time, with all the innocence and trust of a child, before she too succumbed to the raging inferno about them. Her image completely disappeared, leaving Jacen slammed from side to side, eventually falling to the ground where he lay immobile, curled up into a ball, his face in his arms.

*Break*

When the storm died down, and the even the gentle breeze had drifted away, Jacen dared to raise his head. The same setting greeted him, the same wide expanse of grass. The same blue sky. Yet, the leaves of the trees were restored, and were displayed in a riotous assemble of flashing colors. The leaves were late in life, ripening and aging in the passing season. The air seemed faintly nippy and not quite so warm as it was only minutes ago. Even the trees were bent, their branches prone and quivering under the pale light of the dying sun.

As Jacen got to his feet, as single leaf, crisp and orange-brown, with the dark specks, broke off from a tree nearby and drifted slowly, lazily towards the young man. It flipped and drooped until it ended its solitary journey to lay dead in Jacen's open palm. He crushed it in a tight fist, cleansing his lungs with deep, refreshing breaths of cool air.

Looking around, Jacen noticed that the graying stone building in front of him, previously white stone and fresh, was now cracked and silver and aged. The front door of the Academy stood open and empty and inviting. Jacen ambled over to the firm doorway, pausing a moment as he passed underneath. He took another step forward and stopped as he heard the sound of many people. He whipped his head around to look back outside where he had come from.

Three figures were now strolling along the green lawn, immersed in their conversation. Jacen strode out the of the ornate doorway, heading towards the group. When he reached them, he reeled in shock at the recognition. The face belonging to one of the people was his own, but younger, about 15 years of age. Accompanying him was Uncle Luke and the same girl, yet both were also older…

"_So where to now, Uncle Luke?" the 15 year old Jacen asked. "We *have* just come back from a huge diplomatic convention…"_

_Luke Skywalker turned to face his nephew, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, come on, it wasn't all that bad."_

_Jacen's expression became one of someone who was horrified by something. "Yes, it was! All that talk, all that endless, mindless drabble…"_

_At this point Tenel Ka cut in. "All that wonderful diplomatic bonding with others. I certainly wouldn't mind attending another one of those wonderful functions."_

_Jacen turned to her. "Tenel Ka, you can't be serious!"_

_She looked him square in the eye. "Oh, but I am."_

_Jacen sighed. "Of course you are." He missed the look that Luke and Tenel Ka exchanged, a look of silent amusement as Jacen completely missed the sarcasm in her statement. _

"_As I was saying, where to now, Uncle Luke?" Luke straightened himself up. "Well, I was thinking that both of you could definitely use a break. You have surpassed my expectations by representing the Jedi Academy at the convention very well, and I think you need something a little less intense."_

_Jacen exhaled loudly. "Well, I for one won't disagree with that." He rolled his shoulders experimentally, groaning when his sore muscles silently protested. "And that was right after that mission to the asteroid, where we had to fend off all those hulking space pirates. Man, can Togorians pack a punch!"_

_Luke chuckled. "Right you are, Jacen. The place where I plan to send you is just a check up, some minor trouble at Hoth. Apparently, the local tribal leaders in the snow village are debating amongst themselves, and have decided that they need assistance from the Jedi. Some foreign perpetrators are disturbing the peace, and the village is a little worried."_

_Tenel Ka turned to Luke. "Do they know who these foreign perpetrators are, Master Skywalker?"_

_Luke shifted uncomfortably. "I thought you might not like this part, but to look on the positive side, you've faced them before…"_

_If Jacen was horrified before, now he almost collapsed in a mock faint. "No, that's impossible" he croaked. He looked to Tenel Ka to confirm his suspicions. She had a hard look on her face. Jacen whipped his head back to look pleadingly at his uncle. "Please, Uncle Luke, tell me they're not who I think they are!" Luke had what could be called an awkward smile on his face. "Sorry Jacen, but yes, they are the same space pirates who you and Tenel Ka encountered on that previous mission." _

_Jacen buried his face in his hands, racking up fake sobs. The other two couldn't help but smile at his antics. As the sun paled on its journey to the horizon, the group turned around on the lawn, heading back towards the temple. _

Jacen saw that they were coming towards him. He yelled out, hoping to attract their attention, but his younger self and his uncle seemingly ignored him. Only the 15 year old red haired girl looked up. Once again, her steely mysterious gaze fell upon him, and he felt drawn to her. Jacen, still absorbed in Tenel Ka's gaze, hardly noticed as the winds of time came calling again.

The gusts came faster this time, rushing to separate the two hurriedly. Waves of pressure clung to Jacen, dragging him away from the girl urgently. Time seemed to speed up as Jacen held firmly onto a young tree planted in the ground. He had lost sight of Tenel Ka in the brewing storm, and fought against the currents to keep his head up, searching desperately. The dark orange leaves crunched and smashed against his face, drowning him in pools of leaves. The whirlwind of leaves grew stronger, and began to swirl in different colors. First dark yellow and lustrous orange, then grey and darker, whipping black streams into him as time flew by.

The inferno raged, rearing its ugly head to force Jacen's down, and he could no longer see his own hands, let alone the trio so nearby. Bitterly, he clenched his eyes shut, willing the storm to end. But the storm neither ended nor passed by. Instead, a sort of darkness enveloped Jacen, so that he was surrounded by shadows thrown in the midst of…a cargo hold? The twinkling stars that he thought were around him flashed persistently, until Jacen realized that they were not the lanterns of the sky, but electronic lights on a display. He was in a ship.

*Break*

Cautiously, Jacen stood up in the cargo hold. He noticed the doorframe to the right of him, eking a pale light. He made his way over to it, and stepped out into the main room of the ship. Jacen froze. He had been here before. He recognized the graceful artistry on the walls, a decorative piece laid out neatly in front of him, and the several art relics hanging on the walls. Holo-art, with a distinctive Hapan touch. _I'm in Tenel Ka's ship!_ _But who's piloting?_ Jacen hurried to the cockpit, a small room with a large transparent screen mounted on the front, through which the stars whipped by in the streaks of hyperspace. Sitting in the two reclining formal chairs at the console, were himself and Tenel Ka. Jacen concealed himself along the sides of the entrance, and strained his ears to listen in on his younger self.

_The fifteen year old lounged back in his chair, resting his arms on the padded chairs arms. Jacen was bored. He couldn't wait for the mission to get started. Even battling those infuriating Togorians beat sitting around twiddling his thumbs in the cockpit and gazing at Tenel Ka…ok, so maybe this wasn't so bad after all. The young teenage girl was sitting upright in her seat, intently reading the ship's manuel. Jacen rolled his eyes. What could possibly be so interesting in the workings of a hydrospanner and the mechanisms of the hyperdrive circuitry? Yet, Tenel Ka seemed content to spend the time quietly reading. Jacen straightened in his chair, and began tapping his foot on the floor, half bored and half hoping to attract some attention from his friend. He beat a steady rhythm on the dark floor, sneaking sideways glances at Tenel Ka to see if she noticed. If she had noticed, she sure didn't show it, but merely flipped a page studiously. Jacen redoubled his efforts, drumming his fingers on the armrest while jumping his knees up and down. He peeked at Tenel Ka. Still, no reaction. Jacen kept up his solo orchestra and yawned loudly and evidently, pausing every now and then to hum a song. Surely she must be bothered by this, at least. At long last, the princess turned her head and arched an eyebrow at Jacen, who by now sounded like a lost animal creating a symphony while thrashing in the underbrush. _

_Jacen paused in his shenanigans and flashed her a look, eyebrows wiggling. Tenel Ka smiled slightly, but gave no response and turned back to her 'captivating' read. _

_Beaten, Jacen slumped back in his chair, singing softly under his breath as the blue light of hyperspace cast shadows across the console, his eyes settling on the side of his friend's head. "Just you. And me. Moving at the speed of light, into eternity…"_

_Tenel Ka's head flicked up, her gaze puzzled. "Sorry, Jacen, what did you say?"_

_Yes! Victory seized from the jaws of defeat! Jacen triumphantly gave her a smug smile. "Oh, nothing Tenel Ka, I was just wondering when we were about to land."_

_Tenel Ka leaned over the console, her face inches from the screen as she struggled to read the tiny print scrolling across the display. Still trying to decipher the calculations and text, she gave no response for a few seconds. Impatiently, Jacen got up from his chair and stepped softly behind her chair. "Well?" Tenel Ka's gaze was furrowed, still staring at the numbers. Jacen was leaning over her shoulder to get a look for himself when she replied hesitantly, while her turning her head around. "It looks like it's going to be…" her voice trailed off as she found Jacen's face almost an inch from her own, his expression of surprise mirroring her own. Clearly, she had thought he was still in his seat. Now, both of them were frozen, gazes locked. _

_Jacen's breath was stuck somewhere in his throat and he thought that his heart must have been attached to a motor, because it was beating like a drum. Tenel Ka hadn't moved a muscle, as if terrified that the slightest motion would ruin the moment. Her mind was racing as she found herself lost in those lush brown eyes, like twin pots of melting chocolate. Slowly, Jacen leaned in a little closer, and Tenel Ka felt drawn closer as well. Jacen's eyes were lost in hers when he looked down at her delicate lips. They looked so soft, so inviting, and the urge to kiss her was overwhelming. Making up his mind, he started to lean in, and she, too, tilted her head upwards, anticipating the….._

"_BEEP!" The display screeched loudly, startling the two, and causing them jump backwards in alarm. The mechanical voice issued suddenly from the console. "Destination reached." Jacen slowly ventured back to his chair, furious at the machine. Could his luck get any worse? He stared at the floor, not daring to look in Tenel Ka's direction. What was I thinking, Jacen mentally groaned. What was that? Where did that come from?_

_Tenel Ka's mind was spinning, confused. Where had that come from? Was it a spur of the moment thing, or was it something bigger? She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the shadow lurking behind the doorframe. _

The older Jacen pressed his finger to his lips as Tenel Ka noticed him in the cockpit. He did not want to confuse his younger self in this memory, wanted the feeling to remain etched in his young subconscious forever. Gently, he motioned for Tenel Ka to remain silent, and a knowing look came over her face. She gave him a sweet, tender smile as he shrunk back into the shadows, fading from memory once more.

*Break*

He was back in the court yard, but it had changed. The winds of time were still thrashing his back, and he willed for it to stop.

And surprisingly, it did. The wrath of the clouds was slowly tempered and they cleared, as did the winds. The gusts ebbed and flowed, transformed from mighty rivers of power to trickling streams that lapped gently on his back, leaving small ripples sighing in their wake. When he finally slowly raised his eyelids, the world had changed.

Jacen had his breath taken away. Instead of merry, cozy colors that painted the grounds and life with their wide pallet of vibrancy, the artistry of time had neglected all else apart from the wide expanse of an empty white. A field of smoothest snow blanketed the setting, reaching far to envelope the horizon, and coupled with the sky of the same color, left Jacen viewing a world devoid of any signs of life or sound. He huffed suddenly, wishing to hear the sound of _something_ to remind him of anything living, and was surprised to hear a faint echo, as if walls of ice were erected around him. Yet, breathing deeply in the sharp, frigid air, Jacen could see naught but the desolate snow field he was in.

A sudden burst of noise alerted him to the fact that a spaceship was streaking overhead, its thrusters out and looking for a landing spot. _The very same spaceship._ As it landed near a docking platform in the snow nearby, Jacen started running towards it. He strides were difficult in the thick snow, and he floundered forward, sinking knee deep into the thick ground. Up ahead, he could see two distinct figures walking down the landing ramp, towards what seemed to be an archaic village up ahead. He could see thatched roofs in clusters, smoke spiraling from several small little fires lit in cozy holes. The entire village was situated in an enormous circle, with dotted figures shuffling and tending their fires, wrapped in thick shawls and coats.

Jacen followed the younger pair at a distance, thirty feet or so behind them. He remembered the mission, but it seemed like so long ago. Yet, so much had happened during it. So many special moments, moments he wished he could relive. It seemed that the Force willed him to be there once more. The two figures were now traversing a rickety wooden bridge that crossed a frozen river, the bridge leading into the village entry way.

_Jacen's head was still spinning, his thought jumbled as he recollected the moment in the cockpit. Neither he nor Tenel Ka had mentioned it once they disembarked. They needed to talk about it. Of that, he was sure. Once again, he groaned in his head. He was going to have to spend an entire mission with her, and that temptation, once opened, couldn't be closed easily. Tenel Ka had not said a word the entire time, but was walking quickly beside him. As Jacen took a step forwards, his foot suddenly sunk deep into the snow, and the snow around him collapsed, causing him to stumble. _

_Instantly, Tenel Ka was there, lending her arm to support him before he fell. She pulled him upright, still refusing to meet his gaze. As he got back up, he noticed that Tenel Ka's woolen glove had fallen off when she grabbed him. It was lying in the snow drift next to his boots. He knelt and picked them up, giving them a quick shake to dislodge any snow that had gotten inside and offered them to Tenel Ka. This time, she did look at him, nodding her head in thanks. _

_As she accepted the glove, her bare hand grazed against his covered hand, then against the metallic watch he was wearing. It had a flat, glass cover that was snow resistant and shiny, reflective like a mirror. When Jacen pulled his hand back, she saw the side of the snowy mountain fifty feet to the right of them, within view of the village…._

Jacen suddenly bolted upright towards them, and adrenaline was suddenly pumping his body into action. The memory came back in a flash. Him almost falling. Her glove falling off. The instant she looked into his watch. He turned his head towards the snow-covered mountain to the right, his eyes craning, searching. And there it was. The harsh black barrel of the sniper's rifle poking out from beneath the camouflage cover.

He had to reach them, because the memory of what came next was pounding dizzying images into his brain at the speed of light. Tenel Ka had behind him on the bridge, her back to the mountain, her thoughts distracted….And the sniper's rifle poised for the shot that would take her life in the next second…

Jacen extended his hand, his arm ready for the Force push that would send the rifle off to the side before the shot could be taken. His thoughts concentrated, he prepared to send the missile of pure Force.

An instant later, in the split millisecond before he could prevent the shot, he was sent tumbling backwards as a wall of energy slammed into him, flinging him back into the hard surface of snow. His breath knocked out of him, he felt his stomach lurch as the rifle pulsated with the red beam of laser that shot towards Tenel Ka.

_She had seen the ugly barrel of death in the flash of the watch, and leapt towards Jacen in a split second without hesitation, shielding him from the expected shot. If only she could make it in time…_

Jacen was on his back as his stomach churned again, the feeling rocketing through him. He was needed somewhere. But he ignored the feeling as sick thoughts of sadness washed over him once again.

_Why was she moving towards him? She looked like she was moving in slow motion, slamming into him…protecting him?_

Jacen followed the red beam as it made its slow journey towards Tenel Ka, who was now in the younger Jacen's place. In the next moment, even as his eyes were fixated on the memory, he was yanked back again, this time stronger, and the pull was like ropes had been tied to his body, and were being pulled by a thousand men. He was dragged back away from the scene, urged away by the call of the Force. The last thing he saw was the confusion on his own face, and the serene calm on Tenel Ka's…..

*Break*

He was flying, hurtling back through space and time. He was back through the portal, and soared over the mystical rope bridge where hyperspace and its beautiful stars streaked past. This time, he did not fight the call, instead hanging loosely, as he passed through the warm tunnels where the lava river greeted him cheerfully, bubbling its greeting, its own setting like home. And then, up the sides of the abyss, the scrape of the smooth walls as he extended his arms, rushing up the slippery slope, towards the gaping maw at the top, where light shone and embraced him….

*Break*

Jacen sat up suddenly, panting as the thin blanket fell off him. He was shivering, his body coated with sweat, his hair damp. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. A rough hand settled on his shoulder as a familiar face came into view. The grizzled veteran helped him upright as a new, real world greeted him with the early morning sun that bathed his waking body in bright pink and golden yellow splashes.

He heard a familiar, gruff voice. Lothar.

"Jacen, you must arise, the Vong are here!"

With a start, Jacen scrambled to his feet, his teeth clenched. He was stiff, like a board that had been beaten with hammers and cracked in many places. The prisoners had done the best that they could do to ease his suffering, but the rudimentary healing barely sufficed to hold his wounds close. The others were already up, the lean men and women dressed in crude, scratchy, ripped garments.

Lothar took him to the head of the line that the prisoners had formed in the cage. Glancing through the wooden bars, Jacen saw the nonhumans had also formed a line as they were inspected by a Vong warrior.

He stood as straight as he could as another Vong warrior marched crisply up and down the floor of his cage, glaring at the line of humans. He came to an abrupt halt in front of Lothar.

"And who will fight to bring food to his people today?"

Lothar kept his gaze firmly at the warrior's armored feet.

"Will it be you, oh brave man?" sneered the Vong. Lothar held his silence. The warrior continued. "No, no, no….not today. Today the fight will take place between Honvar….

As he spoke, a huge muscled Twi-lek rumbled to the fight pit from the nonhuman cage and stood glaring at the human cage.

"….and you!"

The Vong warrior's bony, long finger whipped through the air and stopped, pointing directly between Jacen's eyes.

*Break*

I hope enjoyed you reading this as much as I did writing it, and thanks for all the support to everyone who added this story to their story alerts, or who wrote a review. Please send me a review, it's quick and it motivates me wonderfully. Let me know what you think.

I'm working on the next chapter right now. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable Chains: Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not being able to update for such a long time. I got really busy with life, but the good news is, I'm back. I've had plenty of time to think up juice plots, so please enjoy and review. There will definitely be more to come very soon. Let me know what you think!

It wasn't hard to see why Honvar had been chosen. Aside from thick droop of his powerful shoulders and knotted arms, he had a supreme confidence with which he shoved his way past the guards and leapt heavily with a thud in the pit.

With a growl, he turned and smiled at Jacen, the jagged edges of his teeth bared in a sinister smile. Slowly, he raised his arm and pumped a fist in the air, drawing raucous cheers from his supporters.

The humans groaned collectively. "This guy a fan favorite, or what?" Jacen asked Lothar.

Lothar looked disraught. "Jacen, you are not ready to face this monster," he said quietly. Jacen turned and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

Speaking loudly, so that all the humans could hear, he said confidently, "Listen to me, my fellow comrades. This is but a small step in our journey to freedom. Trust me, and I will defeat Honvar. I _will_ fight the Yuzhantar. I _will_ set you free!"

Lothar's eyes flashed for a second. "Careful what you promise, Jacen. These people have nor suffered for so long to be crushed by a false dream. Proceed cautiously."

Jacen smiled, and ignored the strain in his fatigued muscles. "Friend Lothar, you have truly never seen a Jedi in combat before."

He raised his hands in the air as the humans cheered him towards the pit, striding forward. Determined to put on a good show for his side, he leaped nimbly in front of Honvar and raised an eyebrow.

"Let the games begin, friend."

Either the Vong warrior hadn't signaled the beginning of the fight, or Honvar simply didn't care, because in the next second, Jacen found a mass of pulsing muscle and sinew on him.

With a roar, Honvar swung his arms around Jacen, bringing him closer to his thick chest, crushing the wind from his bruised ribs.

Evidently, the crowd had seen this before. Early cheers for the Jedi hero turned to gasps as Jacen found the life being squeezed out of him.

He twisted, bringing a knee up in between the Twi'lek's legs, bringing a heavy grunt from Honvar, and sprang back, massaging his damaged sides. It felt like he was on fire again, and he bent over, hands on knees, drawing gasping breaths to fill his lungs.

_Not...good so far. Breathe..breathe...get up._

And Jacen looked up. It was like a mountain of might was in motion, and it seemed almost as if he was watching the gigantic fist smash ruthlessly into his jaw, spinning him sideways onto the hard sand.

It was over, and Jacen did not get up until the guards dragged him back to the human's cage, the despair of the humans drowned out the by the raucous cheers of the other prisoners, who were given their food.

As his body lay on the dirt, and the humans gathered around him, Jacen opened an eye stiffly.

_I...how did that...happen so fast? I am a Jedi...I should have beaten him. _

All around, the grim stares and accusing glares of the hungry prisoners bore down on him like scathing lasers, heating him until shame overcame him. He rested his head back on the floor, a tear crawling down his cheek, and fell back into the void.

It was even worse getting up after being unchained from the Embrace of Pain. Jacen flexed his jaw...it was wrapped in a ragged cloth, binding his mouth shut. Wearily, he sat up. It was around mid-morning, and his sides burned fiercely, along with an aching pain in his mouth.

"Jacen."

It wasn't exactly a kind greeting, or even serious like the way Lothar usually spoke. It was tight-lipped and seemed to come from a hard set jaw. Jacen turned his head and faced the officer.

_Yeah, he isn't happy._

Lother's eyebrows were pinched together, and his arms were crossed.

"What happened back there?"

Jacen grimaced and flexed his sore arms. "I don't know...he was too fast...and I wasn't in proper shape. I had to fight that monster at below my full capacity. There really wasn't any way I could have beaten him." Clenching his jaw, he tiredly stood up, removing the cloth, and looking around for the drinking water container.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lothar had stood up as well.

Jacen shot him a glance. "I'm hungry, tired, weary, and just got a beating. I need some rest."

Lothar spread his arms wide. "And what do you suppose they are, hmm? Happy, fresh, and motivated?" Jacen looked around at his fellow inmates. If it was possible, they were even more depressed than before. Men and women squatted together in groups, shoulders hunched, whispering in strained voices. Emaciated and thin, they would shoot angry glances at Jacen every now and then, then quickly look away when he returned their gaze. Guilt shot through him, and his depressed mood rushed back.

_This isn't my fault...there was no way they could have expected me to beat Honvar. _

Lothar's hands clenched into tight fists. "They have no hope left now, Jedi. When you arrived, the news was that a hero had appeared, one who would use his awesome power to vanquish our oppressors and free us from our misery", he hissed.

Jacen flinched, struck by his scathing words. "You really coudn't expect me to..." he began.

"Yes, we could have!" Lothar growled. "We trusted you to free us! If not you, then who else can defeat the Vong? It is your duty to have fought when we needed you! You were our only hope. If you have fallen, then there is no hope left."

Jacen swallowed thickly. _He's right. This was my battle to win. _"So, what do we do now?"

Lothar stroked the side of his face pensively. It struck Jacen that he seemed very old, much older than the man he appeared to be initially. It was as if he was the only one shouldering the responsibility of his people. When he spoke, his voice was still firm, if a little strained. "It cannot be that we simply give up. If that is what we do, then death is a certainty that cannot be avoided. Yet, the trust has been broken, Jacen. Our people have had their hope taken away, and we don't have the time to regain it slowly. We are already on the edge of starvation. For many, lasting this week seems hard enough."

Jacen hung his head. The unfairness of it all made his chest ache. It wasn't...fair that the other should suffer because of him. _Whatever happens now, it's on me._ "I will do what I must, Lothar."

Lothar's eyebrows shot up. "You are willing to fight again?"

Jacen squared his shoulders. "It was my duty to fight for the people. It must be me, even if the trust has been broken. That is the only way that we can once again inspire them. They musn't lose their faith in survival."

Lothar hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, but know that in the shape you are in now, you will lose again against Honvar, who they will undoubtedly choose."

Jacen was stung. "Look, I was unprepared the first time-"

"No", replied Lothar. "You will lose. You have the wrong mentality. There is no excuse for being defeated the first time. When a man takes the responsibility of others upon himself, then there can be no defeat. He must gain victory by any means possible, and find the strength within himself."

Jacen rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Lothar looked him straight in the eye. "Follow me." Jacen followed him past the whispering groups of humans to the water container in the grimy corner, where an old man sat with his back against the wall.

"What, isn't this...Meyer? You said he lost his mind," Jacen asked. Lothar shook his head.

"Whatever has happened to Meyer is something you must discover. I knew him before his ordeal, and I if I know one true thing, it is that he is the one who you must go to for your training. I leave you with him now." Lothar clapped Jacen on the shoulder once, then turned and left the two alone.

Jacen cautiously made his way over the misshapen bundle of rags that Meyer was.

He was quite old, that much was certain. The wrinkled face, the grizzled features, and thin structure attested as much. The clothes he wore were certainly the worst of all the other prisoners, rude scraps of streaked brown and gray draped across his weak frame.

Unsure of what to do, Jacen gently reached out and touched the old man's arm.

Meyer's eyes opened slowly. Startling gray irises pierced through Jacen's own gaze.

A strange sense of foreboding gripped Jacen, his gut twisting and tumbling. "Who are you?" he whispered.

It was inexplicable, what happened next. A flash of steaming light shone from Meyer's eyes, and Jacen found himself surging back into the void of his own mind.

He was falling backwards into a clear, shining lake with a surface of glistening smooth glass that lapped and stirred like mirrors that crossed and intertwined, plates of smooth light balanced gently on water of silver and clear blue and warmth. Truly mysterious, truly magical.

He reached for the branch of the nearest laughing tree on the curved bank, but missed and tensed for the abrupt wetness, but instead he fell back onto what felt like the softest shimmersilk bed in all of Coruscant. He wasn't sinking, he was sailing.

The wind picked him up, and flung him like an arrow from a taut bowstring, and he sailed again, skipped like a stone across smooth water. This wasn't a lake. This was...these were _memories_.

Sighing gently, he immersed himself in the waters and they embraced him, shining and glistening quietly.

When he came to, he was sitting cross legged in front of the old man, whose eyes were twinkling like the surface of that lake.

Shocked, Jacen found himself gripping Meyer's hand. "That was not my lake...it was yours wasn't it?" All at once, he felt like the sun was shining only on him, and he could see the lake water staring back at him in the eyes of the old man. He felt renewed, enlightened. Like he could take on his uncle in a lightsaber duel and emerge the clear winner. Like he could climb in the cockpit of his fighter and strip past Jaina in hers, flying wild loops around her until he screamed across the finish line in clouds of billowing dust. He had something now, something to grasp onto.

And he understood. Lothar wasn't just a man, he was a link in the chain. An _unbreakable_ chain that bonded him with the other prisoners, a mental bond of great connection, forged in the sparks of battle, and strengthened in the fires of hardship. He was a real man, a full person in a world of hollow shadows filled with useless sound and fury.

_Lothar has his chains. What are mine? _And the image of his delicate Princess, at once beautiful and strong, filled his mind's eye. _Yes, she is mine. My unbreakable chain. She is the reason I live and fight. She is why I have to do what I must. Yes..._

And Meyer still sat with his knowing eyes twinkling like the brightest stars that would wink at him when he used to sleep on the roof of their apartment on the hundredth floor back home. Meyer was...

His deep, gentle tones broke through Jacen's inner soliloquy. "I've been waiting a long time."

Jacen, never breaking eye contact, folded the elder's hands in his own.

"I'm here, Jedi Master. I am ready."

So, the next chapter will deal with Jacen's training and development, as well as the continuation of the memory stories that happen in his head. Please let me know if you like the direction this is going, and any suggestions for improvement.


	5. Brief Interim Notice

Chapter 5 Interim Notice

I cannot express how much I regret leaving all of you hanging while life got in the way.

But it's on now. Productivity to be unleashed. Thank you for waiting while I caught up. Game on.


End file.
